


Coffee stained Scars

by PlusCappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee, Couple, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Ex Fighter Kim Hongjoong, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Scars, Soft Song Mingi, Soulmates, alternative universe, they're both whipped, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlusCappe/pseuds/PlusCappe
Summary: Soulmates are a rarity, and honestly, nobody wishes to have one. They share pain, wounds and bruises since birth, as if they had the same body.So it really doesn’t help that Mingi’s soulmate is an underground fighter, does it?~ ~ ~ ~A little cut on their life, after all of their pain finally ended. After they finally had each other.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Kudos: 54





	Coffee stained Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [il vento scrive.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924536) by [VesperVega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperVega/pseuds/VesperVega). 



> this is an After Story based on this — https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924536/chapters/57530617  
> please read it, even if it's not completed yet, show them love and support!

Hongjoong woke up earlier than usual. Way earlier.  
At some point during the night, his nerves went off. And he knew the reason. Of course, he knew.

He missed it.  
He missed the thrill right before a match, he missed feeling adrenaline flowing in his veins, he missed feeling blood stick on his fingers.  
He missed hearing cheers from a crowd, screaming his name whenever he punched his opponent.

He took a deep breath while entering the kitchen, putting those thoughts away.  
That was not his life anymore. No more fights, no more bruises, no more pain.  
He went straight to the kitchen countertop, putting his hands on top of it and leaning on them. Even though he woke up without his usual alarm, he felt tired as hell.  
He turned over to open the cupboard, took a mug -his mug, the one with "I'm a bitch, I'm a boss" written on it- and placed it on the counter. He then proceeded to prepare his coffee and waited. Patiently waited until it was ready, and then poured it in the mug. And waited again for it to cool off a bit. No sugar nor milk added, just plain black coffee as he liked it.

A loud sigh escaped his mouth without even realising it, so it was natural for him to jump when he heard a loud yawn not so distant from him.  
Joong didn't notice the slender figure of Mingi entering the kitchen, still wrapped up in his oversized pyjama. The tall boy was rubbing his eye slowly, sleep still visible on his face, gradually reaching him.

«Mingi-ah, did I wake you up?», asked the older reaching out for his hand, looking at him with pure fondness in his eyes. 

The red-haired one shook his head, finally near enough to the other one so he could take his hand and squeeze it tight.  
He didn't say anything for a while. They just looked at each other, both slightly smiling. 

Mingi then raised his other hand and touched Joong's left eyebrow with the tip of his fingers, feather-like, right over his little white patch.  
The shortest didn't react. It wasn't unusual for him this situation: other times Mingi would touch his scars, remainings of his previous life, saying they were beautiful. That they made Hongjoon look pretty.  
He did not believe him once. But he let the younger talk, and just smiled at him.  
This was just like other times. 

Though, Mingi moved that same hand to touch his left eyebrow, on the same scar he had.  
Now, that was unusual.

Hongjoong raised an eyebrow in a mixture of confusion and surprise but didn't speak up his mind.

«I like them», Mingi said with a smile.

«I know..?», replied Hongjoong with a short laugh, still confused.

«And I'm grateful for them.»

The oldest's eyes went big all of sudden, not expecting that at all.  
How could he say something like that, after all the pain he inflicted to him?  
That same pain that felt like a caress to him, which probably felt like dying to the younger one, so fragile and thin.  
How could he say something like that, after all the marks, the bruises, the scars he left on him?  
He ruined him, made him suffer so much.  
How could he be grateful for that?

Mingi could probably tell all of those questions crossed the older's mind because he put both his hands -still covered in the long sleeve of his shirt- around his neck and kissed him slowly, sweet, caring.

«You know why?», he asked after.

Hongjoong shook his head slightly, his eyes still filled with shock and disbelief.  
The younger smiled at him, the same smile that warmed up his heart during the toughest times when all he could think off was giving up on trying to have a normal life.

«Because it's thanks to them that we could meet. It's thanks to them that I have met you. It's thanks to them that we have each other, now.»

Hongjoong felt his heart throb faster at his word, without knowing how to answer.  
He couldn't find anything to say to the boy, who he loved so much. He just stared back at him, feeling his sight becoming blurry because of tears, and Mingi just knew.  
He understood how he felt -damn, he always did- and just hugged him tightly, caressing his hair slowly while lulling them both, whispering sweet thing near his ear to reassure him.  
He would always understand him and be grateful to have him by his side, even though all of the pain.

The coffee, forgotten on the counter, became cold.


End file.
